


Werewolf Boyfriend: Connor

by Naerryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, male werewolf - Freeform, the reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerryn/pseuds/Naerryn
Summary: Some would say it was pure coincidence, others claim it as a wink of destiny, when I was sat next to a handsome stranger on my flight back home to London. As unexpected as the meeting went, our paths part once again. But destiny endlessly weaves the stories it wants to tell, and with a ring of the bell, my gaze lands back on the piercing grey eyes of the handsome stranger.
Kudos: 25





	1. A Rage Of Turbulence

With a tired smile on my face, I hand over the empty wine glass to the half-elf stewardess next to me along with the equally empty bottle of red wine. A silent ‘thank you’ felt from her lips before she continued to walk down the aisle to collect the trash of the other passengers of the first class. The display in the head rest in front of me declared that the plane would land in London in around twenty minutes. After being stuck in one spot for a good seven hours, only leaving my seat twice to use the toilet, all I desire is a long walk, a hot shower and a bed.

“Sir, you have to wake up.”, another stewardess spoke softly to someone behind me, and I slightly shifted on my seat to stretch my muscles for a little bit. Moving my head in slow circles, my eyes landed on the man sitting next to me, his sight fixed on the window next to him, probably scanning the little lights beneath us as we crossed some small town.

In all those hours, I almost forgot that he sat there in the first place. A gnome steward lead the way to my seat once I arrived, and even when he was already sitting right next to the window, I could already tell that he was tall. After the steward flashed me a smile and excused himself, my neighbor for the next hours only looked up from his tablet for a split second, his piercing grey eyes scanning me from head to toe before his attention felt back on the small display in his big hands. I noticed a couple scars gracing his olive brown skin, but I didn’t bothered to think to much about it. Even when the stewardess came around to take our orders, he simply waved her off without raising his eyes.

The tablet was still resting in his lap, only the tips of his delicate fingers rested on the dark screen. My eyes traveled over his sharp, strong jawline up to his high cheekbones. He wore his dark brown hair in an undercut, neat and clean styled back.

Mysterious and attractive, that was a type of man I knew a woman would never have for herself alone. There would always be a female coworker shamelessly flirting, the barista at a coffee shop taking extra good care of his order or simply someone crossing his way, daydreaming about a future that would never become real.

With that thought in mind, I didn’t paid to much attention to him and entertained myself with the book about transmutation my grandmother gave me as a parting gift when she dropped me at the JFK International Airport. Especially the chapters about teleportation held my curiosity, but I the rising pain in my temples made me stop reading after half of the flight was over.

The plane was forcefully shaken as heavy rain hit against the windows, forcing me out of my thoughts as I pulled the belt around my waist a bit tighter. “Home sweet home.“, I hear a sonorous voice right next to me and I glanced to the side to meet the bright grey orbs of my seat neighbor. His expression was stone cold, but there was something lingering in his eyes that I couldn’t place my finger on. “Nothing like“, I said calmly before another rough shake causing me to break off in mid-sentence.

My fingernails dug into the armrests and I didn’t notice that I was holding my breath until the man next to me placed one of his hands on top of mine. His skin was warm and rough, which caught me by surprised when I looked at his tailored business suit. I expected it to be a lot more soft.

“So, you’re a witch.“, he stated while tilting his head to the side, his free hand gesturing towards my bag that rested on the ground between my feet.

“Yeah.“, I breathed out, the plane got hit by another strong blow and I heard a woman scream with horror for a split second before silence felt back over the passengers. Even the stewardesses and stewards took their seats by now.

“What’s your favorite ability?“

“Huh?“, I raised an eyebrow before I felt my stomach twist into a knot and queasy feeling spread painfully fast in my guts.

“Talk to me.“, my seat neighbor ordered me with a firm voice, my eyes landing on his again as I had closed them to focus on the almost overbearing urge to puke. More screams echoed through the air, but his sonorous voice repeating his former question dismissed it all into a muffled, distant sound.

“Telekinesis.“, I answered truthfully. From there on, it was a pure back and forth between the two of us. Him asking questions about magic in general, easier and more challenging abilities and that I inherent my magical powers from my mother, who’s a witch just like her mother, my grandmother. On the other side, the great conversationalist next to me told me a little bit about himself. Connor, an ex-banker, formally working at the London Stock Exchange, who now owns a handful of restaurants and nightclubs all around Europe, thinking about expanding to the United States and Canada.

The voice of the pilot rang through the speakers, announcing that they will start the final descent at this very moment and kindly apologized for any inconvenience. Feeling my stomach turning into a tight knot again, I clasped Connors hand tightly and our fingers interlocked with one another until the plane touched the ground again.

Within a blink of the eye, it felt like everyone was on their feet or at least got their phones out of their pockets, even through the plane was still rolling on the flare path to get us to our assigned terminal.

“Thank you.“, I said quietly, letting go of his hand as Connor switched his tablet for his own phone, his eyes glued on the screen as he waved my words off while typing something. With that, I loosened my seatbelt and got a hold on my bag before heading towards the exit when the plane came to a halt at the terminal.


	2. Interlude

A loud sneeze reached my ears as I sat at the dinner table, a mug of coffee in hands as I read the chapter about tiny servants, a spell that allowed the user to temporarily animate one or more small objects into faithful servants.

“Where is the tea?“, I heard my mother mutter under her breath, looking through the wall cupboard while my father placed his lunchbox into his briefcase. Glancing between the two of them, I lightly shook my head before returning my attention to the book.

My mother’s such a talented witch, she could brew a potion and get rid of that flu within hours, but for some unknown reason, she refused to use her magic on herself. Especially with my father being around, an ordinary human with no miraculous talents beside telling dad jokes, but those aren’t miraculous by any meaning.

With a gentle wave of my right hand, since the left one was occupied with holding my mug, a bag of ginger tea hopped of the package and down from the cupboard to land on the counter, a clean mug with small legs running towards it as the electric kettle boiled the water to the perfect brewing temperature. “My life became so much easier right now.“, I giggled with a bright smile on my face, wishing that my grandmother would have given me that book years ago. Cleaning up my untidy room within seconds so I could hang out with my high school friends was a wonderful dream back then.

Mother glanced in my direction with a disapproving look in her eyes, but my father walked around the table to give me a quick high five before he placed a quick kiss on my mothers lips. “You will get sick like this.“, she said with a hoarse voice, I heard her coughing half the night whenever I had to use the toilet or get something to drink. “Definitely worth it.“, he replied with a smile before waving us good bye to head to work.

“No magic when your father is around.“, my mother spoke through a tissue, cleaning her nose as she sat down next to me on the table, the tea mug resting on the surface in front of her. “First time?“, she asked with a curious look in her eyes, nodding towards her mug as I confirmed her question with a proud nod of my own. “Amazing.“

We finished our drinks in silence before mother excused herself, retiring to the master bedroom of the house in the attempt to get some much desired sleep. I poured myself another cup of coffee, adding some sugar and milk into it before leaving the open plan kitchen and took the stairs down to the ground floor.

This floor contained mothers magic shop, where we leaved nothing to be desired. Books, potions, herbs, crystals, magical goods and charms. Name it, we either have it or knew how to provide it.

With mother refusing to take a potion to feel better, father liked to say that she was the one to catch the 'man-flu’ instead of him, it left me in charge of the shop.

Most days proceeded the same way, which meant that a couple humans visited the shop and asked for a love potion, which we refuse to sell. Some tourists checking out the infamous shop, purchasing a small charm or something alike as a souvenir.

And then there were the regular customers. So called mythical creatures. Mother called it jokingly a subscription, where we either send them their order directly home or placed it right under the counter, so we could hand it out to them right away.

Some only needed glamour to not shine out like an elephant between a herd of gazelles. It’s a shame how many of them want to blend in instead of being accepted as who they are, but the fear of hate or worse was to big.

Others needed more delicate stuff. Merpeople often ordered a potion or even just certain herbs to be able to leave their natural habitat. There were potions for werewolves to keep their human mind during a transformation at a full moon night. Spells for spirits to be out of flesh and blood, so they could reunite with loved ones for a bittersweet short time.

Starting the laptop at the front counter, I waved my left hand to get rid of the little bit of dust that dared to set itself on the shelves and goods over the night. With another wave, the entrance was open and the sign stating that the shop was closed turned into an 'open’ one.

“Let the boredom begin.“, I mutter to myself before I started checking our s for any new orders.


	3. A Change Of The Daily Routine

“It’s so good to see you again.“, Aiden, a tall and stout ifrit with two impressive black horns growing from above his forehead and run along the side of his head in a small wave. His eyes reminded me of magma as he gave me a little wink. The ifrit was one of our regulars, making good money as a stage actor and sometimes he gave us free tickets to his plays as a tip.

“Good to be back.“, I told him and thought to myself that I wish grandma would finally let go of her grudge on my parents for choosing one another. My grandmother had big plans for her only child, but my mother felt in love with a human and followed her own path. When I was born, my parents hoped for a step forward in their solidified relationship to the powerful witch, but grandma only talked as much as necessary with my mother and ignores the existence of my father with a burning passion. To me, she’s sweet and caring and spoils me whenever given the chance.

“The usual?“, I asked Aiden with a friendly smile on my face and earned a toothy smile in respond, revealing his onyx teeth. “Are you free this Friday?“, the ifrit leaned his elbows on the counter and watched me looking through the pre-orders, lifting my eyes to hold his gaze. A mischievous smirk graced his lips. “Depends.“, I replied in a teasing tone, pulling my attention away from his liquid magma like eyes as I found the wrapped up package with a note of his name on it.

The sound of the door bell echoed through the shop as I raised from my knees, looking past Aiden to meet a familiar pair of piercing grey eyes. “Connor?“, his name left my lips silently, and from the corner of my eyes I noticed Aiden glancing over his shoulder to figure out what caught my attention. Connor was dressed black leather shoes along with a pair of matching suit trousers and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the upper buttons were undone.

“I didn’t know you’re into werewolves?“, he sniggered quietly, my eyes instantly glued on him with shock written all over my face.

“What? No. I am not.“, I started stuttering in respond, afterwards asking him where the hell this came from. Aiden told me that the newcomer stank abominably like a werewolf, pointing at his own nose as he talked. At the same time, Connor entered the shop and walked over to a bookshelf, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

“He looks fine to me.“, I said as my eyes lingered for a moment longer on him, back faced in my direction before a small group of tourists block the view as they were about to leave the shop.

“That’s the catch, my dear. They appear like a completely ordinary person. Elf, orc, human. Lycantrophy is a sneaky little whore that shows up uninvited and knows no borders. One day you’re a loving parent of two kids, but once full moon hits, you would murder them without thinking twice.“, Aiden told me with a gentle shrug, one of his crawled hands landed on my shoulder. His eyes stared into mine, no more words were spoken before his hand ghosted against the side of my arm before he got a hold on his package. “Friday, I pick you up at eight.“, the ifrit said as a good bye, striding through the shop and leaving with another ring of the bell.

Shaking my head lightly, my eyes glanced over to the spot where I saw Connor the last time, just to find it empty at this point. Someone cleared their throat close to me, and when I looked to the side, my eyes landed on him.

“Hello again.“, his voice sounded even deeper then I remembered, even through two weeks had barely passed since our unexpected meeting. “Hi.“, I exhaled breathy, coughing lightly as I felt a soft warmth spreading on my cheeks. The shadow of a two-day-old beard graced his face as he tilted his head slightly to the side. A stone cold, unreadable expression masking whatever may be on his mind right now.

“I would like to place an order.“, he said calmly and I nod in respond, waiting for him to continue, but he faced me down in silence. “Your boyfriend told you what I am. Normally, I place my orders online, but I was in the neighborhood and“, he started with a growl in his voice, but as I lifted a hand in front of my chest along with the raised eyebrow on my face made him go silent again.

“Hang on. Are you talking about Aiden? The ifrit?“, I asked curiously and a small nod of his head confirmed my speculation, seconds before I burst out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?“, Connor asked me with knitted eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he remained standing at one side of the counter.

“He’s a friend of the family, kind of. He’s a regular for so long, we first met when I was still a toddler and my mom couldn’t find a babysitter. You can’t imagine how childproof this place became after the first ten minutes of me being here.“

The stone cold expression on his face dropped for a split second, I almost missed it by blinking at the same time. My point came across, I thought to myself, when Connor scratched the back of his head with a smirk on his lips.

“Well, how about we start from the beginning?“

“You want to place an order?“, I replied with a wink, feeling my cheeks heating up even more when he flashed his pearly white teeth at me in a charming smile.

“Yeah, I need to restock. Don’t want to turn into a mindless beast.“, Connor said bittersweet, his gaze dropping to the ground for a moment before his grey eyes met mine again, looking like he’s searching for something in them.

“Well, we have some bottles in the storeroom, if your stock is extremely low. If not, we can send you“, I started to inform him, but he interrupted me harshly with a gesture of his hands.

“No, I will pick it up. How long does it take?“, he asked in respond.

“Hm, we have some of the potion let simmer. It only needs some finishing touches. Thursday, latest Friday, it should be done. We can give you a call or send an email when your order is ready.“

“That won’t be necessary. Friday’s perfect.“, Connor told me after a split second, a wicked spark in his grey eyes before I took the order into the laptop. To my surprise, when I typed in his name, I saw his customer data pop up on the side of the program mask. He’s a regular since nine years, 38 years old and his address told me he’s living in South Kensington. But there was no phone number.

“Uhm, well, then I see you Friday?“, I said with a soft smile on my face after the order was placed, he nod silently before turning his back on me and headed towards the exit, leaving for the muggy, busy streets at lunch time.

I really don’t understand that guy, I thought to myself before another customer called out for me.


	4. Friday's Perfect

Time didn’t pass, or at least it felt like it, when mother cheerfully chatted with a siren right in front of the crystal display. Her cold got a lot better during the week, as I sneaked some of the potion against the flu into her morning tea while my father kept her busy.

It was already late afternoon, and there was no sight of Connor during the entire day, and it started to affect my mood more then I liked to admit. Mother asked me all day if everything was alright on my end, as I started my day like a cheerful singing bird, but ever since lunch time passed, I turned into a grumpy cat.

“You’re making the customers frighten off in fear.“, mother hissed jokingly as she walked past me, I haven’t left my spot behind the counter since two hours. I didn’t want to miss him, even through I won’t admit to that.

Another hour passed, it was close to six o'clock in the evening when my mood closely resembled the one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Mother stood next to me behind the counter, I was told to keep myself busy with the online orders and not, by any means, look or talk to a customer.

With every rang of the bell the blood in my veins flared up and my heartbeat became quicker, but my hope was crushed into dust every time my face landed on someone that wasn’t Connor. Since an hour, I didn’t even dared a hasty glance towards the entrance when the bell echoed through the air.

My hair was neat and I wrap myself up in one of those new outfits my grandma bought me in the states. I was showered with compliments all day, but none of it changed my darkening mood. None of them was him. I could already hear Aidens laughter inside my head if I would tell him about my stupid crush and how it ruined my entire day.

A tap of my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts, I hummed in respond without taking my eyes from the inbox of the business email account. I heard my name being called out, followed by another tap on the shoulder, this time more firm.

“What?“, I turned around on my seat to meet my mothers gaze, but she only nodded silently to the side with an amused smile on her face. On the other side of the counter stood Connor, dressed in another of his tailored suits. His hair was slicked back, not a single strand of hair out of place and a faint shadow of a beard adorned his face.

I felt like a deer staring into the headlights of a speeding truck as I looked up to him, a smirk now gracing his lips. “Are you ready?“, he asked me casually, and I didn’t came around to notice my mother grinning from ear to ear. “For what?“, I answered his question with a question, knitting an eyebrow as he leaned over the counter with a calm expression.

“For our date.“, he said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What the“, felt silently from my lips, as my mother pulled me up from my chair and nudged me around the counter, hissing against my ear that I am a liar and she would tell Aiden about how shamelessly I used his name as a cover. I heard Connor chuckle quietly, seconds before he wrapped one of his muscular arms around my waist and guided me towards the front door.

“Friday’s perfect.“, I repeated his words from the other day with a half smile on my lips. “Well played. Aiden will definitely be entertained when mother tells him about this.“


	5. Traffic Light

Connor led me to his car and held the door of the passenger side open for me, as I slid inside. It’s a SUV, and judging by the interior, it wasn’t cheap. He walked around the front, my eyes fixed on every on his motions, as he opened the door to the driver’s side and took place on his seat. He carefully threw the package which contained his order on the backseat before the two of us fasten our seat belts.

We were sitting there in silence for a couple minutes, Connor drove down the main street and the only the faint sound on the engine along with the slowly upcoming rain created a soothing sound inside the car.

“You know, last time I sat next to you, it was also raining.“, I noticed with a quiet smile on my face, but the bright eyes of the dark brown haired man remained on the busy street ahead of us.

“Fuck.“, he cursed under his breath, his long fingers thrum on the steering wheel as the car came to a halt. I raised an eyebrow in wonder, and after a hasty glance to the side, he pointed towards the street ahead of us. “We got caught in the traffic. I completely forgot about the road repair works in this part of the town.“

“Gives us time to talk. Or was your plan to give me the silent treatment all night long?“, I shifted around on my seat, facing Connor with a challenging look in my eyes as he met my gaze with a corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

“And here I thought you were already falling for my subtle charm.“, Connor replied with mocked hurt in his husky voice, not breaking eye contact as I tried to banish that beatific smile on my face. I could literally feel my cheeks starting to hurt.

“I would call it a lack of charms.“

“Ouch.“, we both chuckled as Connor was able to roll the car forward at a snail’s pace. His eyes traveled back and forth between the street and the display in the dashboard showing the current time. But from time to time, he would sneak a glance to the side, grey orbs meeting mine.

The silence between us felt surprisingly comfortable, but at the same time, I wanted him to talk to me. Starting to get to know the mysterious, handsome man.

“How about we continue what we started back on the plane? I ask you something, you ask me something.“, I suggested in a low tone of voice, and with a nod of is head, I quickly thought about my first question.

“Where are we driving to?“

“One of my restaurants, I had them set up a table for us in a quiet corner. But if the traffic continues like that, we won’t make it in time. Have you dressed up like that for that ifrit?“

“No. I was looking forward to“, I started speaking but my voice died in my throat, and my cheeks were burning worse than ever. His piercing grey eyes landed on me with an intensity that demanded an answer. Or in this case for me to finish my sentence. “I was looking forward to see you again. Even if it would have been only a couple seconds while picking up your order.“

Connor hummed in approval, one of his hands leaving the steering wheel as he placed it gently on one of my knees. He looked at me at the corner of his eyes, searching for discomfort on my end, but with an encouraging smile on my face, his hand remained on its new place.

“Why did you came to the shop? After your first order nine years ago, you never visited the shop again.“

“You looked through my history?“, he tried to answer my question with a question of his own, but I reminded him of the unwritten rules of our little game.

“I knew who you were. You know, back at the plane. At least I was pretty sure of it. I thought you would be different. Full of yourself, arrogant, small minded. You’re from a very powerful line of witches. Every halfway educated person knows about your lineage. When you started freaking out, you caught my interest. You were so vulnerable. And you were answered every of my question honestly, your heartbeat never changed nor did you started sweating.“, he made a short break, needing his full attention on the street before he continued. “But I had to prepare myself for full moon and waved it off, I couldn’t get distracted. After full moon, I still caught myself thinking about you. Wondering what you’re like. So I decided to spent the shop another visit.“

His words left me speechless, but I felt his hand on my knee giving a quick but firm squeeze and my mind began racing. But before any kind of thought could become clear inside my head, his voice caught my full attention again.

“Then I saw you talking to that ifrit. I wasn’t really surprised, I mean, the history of witches and powerful demons is pretty long. I was pissed to say the least when I heard him bitching about werewolves, but it also sparked some home. He was insecure about you. So I saw and took my chance. Sorry to keep you waiting all day, my original plan was showing up at eight, along with him, but my survival instinct told me that wouldn’t be the wisest choice.“

“Usually I would agree with you, but knowing Aiden, he would have probably started flirting with you, too.“, I told him in a serious tone of voice, but bursted into a laughter when I saw the blank expression on his face. “Just kidding. He’s into women. Very picky. And like I said, he’s just a friend.“

“I think it’s my turn asking again.“, Connor said calmly before we continued asking each other silly and more specific questions alike, the time passing at a rapid speed before we could finally leave the heavy traffic behind.

“How about we skip the restaurant?“, he asked with a mischievous smile on his face, glancing at me before he changed the lanes and passed a couple cars on the way down the road. I asked him what he has on his mind, and if I would be comfortable with it, he would drive us to his place and cook some dinner for us.

I’ve never went to someones place right at the first date, but there was something about him that enchanted me, even through I was the one holding magical powers underneath her fingertips. Proverbially, of course. My whole being was saturated with magic. Connor knows about my magic, he asked me countless questions about it, just like I asked him about his Lycantrophy. We both knew what the other’s capable of.

“Okay. Show me your little cave.“


	6. Stay

The metallic gates to the driveway opened in front of us and Conner the little remote back into the glove box. His warm, free hand landed back on my thigh as he drove the car up to the slowly opening garage door. The impressive front of the house, resembling the architecture of the Victorian era. “It’s beautiful.“, I exhaled in amazement, earning a soft chuckle from Connor in respond.

“Wait until you’re inside.“, he said as we entered the garage and he killed the engine with a quick push of a button, both of us removed our seat belts in unison before heading out of the car. The garage door began closing itself while Connor led me through towards another door, which gave us access to his kitchen.

The kitchen reminded me of the one we have back home, the open space allowing a view over the dinning area and the living room. The wooden floors and modern interior design I didn’t came around to notice was beautiful, but at the same time, it lacked the warmth I feel back at home. No family pictures, no cheerful laughter around the place. It was silent and sterile.

I turned on the spot to face him and voice my observation, but I was silenced by his plump lips crushing down on mine. Connor grabbed my jaw with on one hand, pressing his thumb on one side and his remaining fingers against the other cheek in the process. I was shocked at first, and didn’t respond to the kiss until he pushed his tongue into my mouth to stormy dance with mine.

When we parted to catch some air, both of his hands were firmly cupping my ass, before he lifted me up and my legs intuitively wrapped themselves around his waist. I felt a cold surface hitting my back, it must be either the wall or the fridge, but I didn’t dared to move my eyes away from the intense stare of Connors grey eyes.

“I can’t help it.“, he whispered against my lips before stealing another hungry kiss from them, biting my bottom lip teasingly as let go of it with a loud pop. Connor began to kiss down my neck, gently sucking into the tender flesh as his hips ground themselves hard against mine.

A soft moan left my lips, causing Connor to leave my neck and his warm breath hit my skin as his face was barely apart from mine. His eyes were darker then I’ve ever seen them, clouded from lust.

“If you want me to stop“, he muttered under his breath, but now it was my turn to seal his lips with mine. As we broke the kiss, we rested our foreheads against one another and our eyes were locked. It wasn’t necessary to say anymore words, as I felt his rapid heartbeat under my touch as I placed a hand against his chest. I was aware that he’s able to hear mine, along with the spreading arousal that build itself up deep inside my core in a dangerously fast pace.

Connor carried me through his house, peppering my lips with little pecks on the way upstairs to the next floor. We reached entered a huge chamber, I assumed it’s the master bedroom, since the air was filled with his scent more intensely compared to the rest of the house. But I couldn’t care less about any kind of furniture, all that mattered right now were his hands on my ass and his hot breath against my skin.

Underneath my garment, I could feel his growing member rubbing against his suit pants. Every step he took made us collide with each other, adding more and more friction against my sensitive, throbbing core. It all sent my body into an overdrive, eager to gain more pleasure.

He came to a halt and dropped me onto the bed, where I landed on my back and popped up onto my elbows as I watched Connor getting rid of his first of his coat before he ripped his shirt in half, buttons flying through the air. His hands went down to his belt, my mouth fell open as I took in the sight in front of me. He was muscular, more then I thought, but it still looked natural. Dark, curled hair graced his chest and a narrow line of it proceeded down to his waistband.

The clinking of the buckle echoed through the air, seconds after he got rid of his shoes and now stood on his bare feet, sending a shiver down my spine as I watched Connor dropping his trousers along with his briefs to the ground. His eyes never left mine nor did anyone of us dared to blink. I bit down on my bottom lip, my view traveling down from his face down to his hard cock, which sprung free and was now bobbing in the air.

An attempt to rise from my place was nipped in the bud, Connor was right on top of me when I just so slightly moved forward. He reminded me of a predator that dug its claws into its prey when one of his hands landed on my shoulder, firmly pushing me back onto the mattress.

Catching my lips with his own as his fingers, Connor started to make quick work of getting me undressed. Pieces of cloth flew through the air, until I was barely covered by my matching lingerie. Nothing more then a moaning, shivering mess underneath his broad figure.

One of his hands ghosted over my stomach, down to my waistband before Connor pushed the thin material to the side, his calloused fingers brushing over my clit roughly, causing me to buck my hips to meet his touch. Every fiber of my being screamed for more while his other arm clutched tightly around my waist, pressing our chest against one another.

My fingernails buried themselves into the skin of his back, and I was holding onto him like a drowing person would held onto a lifeline.

He pushed a finger inside my heat, quickly followed by another one, growling in approval as he felt how slick and wet I were. Connor broke our fiery kiss, his teeth sunk into the sensitive skin at the crook of my neck and I hissed in a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain, grinding against his hand.

I whimpered when Connor removed his hand from my burning core, lifting his hands up to his mouth to suck on his fingers, which were drenched in my juices and another deep growl left his throat.

“Please.“, I breathed out and in respond, the naked man above me groaned in delight, quickly placing his hand on my hip before ripping the thin material of my panties into half. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, throwing it to the side before my hands landed back on Connors toned chest.

I watched every of his movements as he positioned himself between my thighs and I moaned when I felt the head his cock nudging against my entrance. His hands got a firm grip on my hips before he rolled his own forwards, the head of his cock broke through my walls and we both gasped for air.

Connor forced himself deeper inside me, I bucked my hips as he finally filled me out and I could feel his length twitching, causing me to fight for air. His tongue licked along your ear before he took the lobe between his teeth, nipping and softly biting as he allowed me to adjust to his girth.

Leaving my body overwhelmed with pleasure while seeking more at the same time, I rolled my hips underneath him while looking at him with half lidded eyes. His own pupils were dilated and both of our mouth hung open when he started thrusting his cock into my core.

My mouth formed the perfect O as I couldn’t stop the moans from escaping my lips. His pace was merciless and his hips snapped against mine, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin and his grip on me would surely leave bruises.

He pounded ruthless into me, the thumb of one of his hands met my overstimulated clit, starting to rub it in small, fast circles as I could feel an orgasm creeping up on myself. Connor could feel it too, my walls clenching around his thick cock and my fingernails dug further into his skin, leaved red crescent marks on the toned flesh.

Connor grunted at the feeling, his arm around my waist tightening around me as he pressed my ass further into the mattress, his large figure pinning me down. He filled me so perfectly, stroking every sensitive spot inside me, that I shut my eyes and I bucked my hips up against him roughly, endless moaning leaved my lips while my body was shaking from the pleasure.

He continued his brutal pace and made sure I took every last inch of his cock, helping me to ride out my orgasm as I was panting and squirming underneath him. His forehead lent against mine, lips slamming against one another and I felt him twitch inside me, emptying himself into me. Coating my core with his hot seed. His tongue pressed its way into my mouth and the hand that was once on my clit now got a fistful of my hair as he pulled me closer against him. I moaned into the kiss before we had to pull apart for air, both of us gasping heavily.

It was the only sound that filled the room, Connor slowly pulled his cock out of my core and collapsed next to me onto the mattress, but he brought his with with a faint layer of sweat covered body close to mine. I rolled over to the side, he mirrored my motions before our foreheads rested against each other again.

Closing my eyelids, I inhaled his scent with a deep breath while his arms wrapped themselves around me, pressing me close against him.

“Stay, please.“, Connor whispered against my lips, and I hummed in respond before I opened my eyes, the intense stare in his grey ones with the decreasing moon as the only source of light took my breath away. It was sincere, vulnerable and caring all at the same time.

I placed a hand against the side of his face, closing the small distance between us as I gently kissed him. My heart stared racing before we softly broke the tender kiss. Connor turned to lay on his back and I moved to follow his movement, resting my head on his chest. I hugged him from the side, while one of his arms was wrapped around my shoulders and the hand of his free arm smoothly stroke through my hair.

None of us could tell who was the first one to fall asleep, but all I knew was that I never slept better in my entire life along with the growing feeling that I wanted more of this in my life. More Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writings on http://www.naerryn.tumblr.com


End file.
